The Adventure Begins Part 1. /Transcript
(in The Glowerhaven Secret Vaults, two guards are protecting the OmniCube, a room/lab filled with Omnitrixes) Guard 1: Hey, you know this new project has the ability to go into other dimensions? Guard 2: Umm, it's actually designed to recreate them actually. Guard 1: What are you saying? Guard 2: Well, what I'm saying is--- (Alarms go off as two people zip line down to the room) Male: Quick, the alarms are going off. Silence them! Female: On it! (Shoots the alarms, causing them to stop) Female: Listen nitwits, RaptorNet means the end of everything, don't you understand?! And we're putting a stop to it, while we still can! Guard 1: what is this RaptorN-- Female: YOU! Back away from the door! Guard 1: No! (Female shoots the walls in threat, then, a wall suddenly becomes liquid, like a Ditto) Male: MOM, MOM, MOM! LOOK OUT! (They duck for cover and the guards are knocked out while the liquid forms into a familiar face) Liquid: John Conner? Sarah Conner? (The liquid becomes to solid, forming Vilgax) Vilgax: so you're the people trying to stop RaptorNet? John: yeah, what gives? Vilgax: perhaps i have a little something for you (evil grin) (we cut to a house in a quiet neighborhood in Los Angeles, California) Gwen: Quick, he'll be here any second!! (Ben, who is XLR8 runs to his backyard) Ben as XLR8: What's going on here? A suprise party or something? (Everyone rises and says "Happy 18th Birthday Ben!") Ben: thanks everyone! Grandpa: hehe, open your presents and celebrate, because tomorrow, we're going to Germany! Ben: Grandpa, why not Hollywood? Germany is boring and i am not interesting in seeing Nazi antqites! Grandpa: actually I have a friend who lives in a city called Belguim, he's never seen you and I think you should get to know him! after all, his grandpa is a retired World War II Pilot! Ben: yeah, I know. Grandpa: Listen Ben, you're 18 years old now, you're an adult! It's time you get to explore more of the world! Ben: yeah, but going alien and kicking some butt is what I do best! Grandpa: dont even worry about tomorrow, it's not here yet. Go hang out with your friends and celebrate! Ben: okay! (Ben encounters Sam, an old high school friend with a bunch of Ben's friends) Sam: Hey Tennyson, wanna play hide n seek? Ben: I don't know sam, it's a baby game. (He suddenly gets an idea) is the seeker becoming Wildmutt considered cheating? Sam: Hell no! We'll hide while you do your magic! Ben: okay, (looks at Wildmutt on his omnitrix) I better win, I'm 18 now. So. (Ben slaps omnitrix and turns into wildmutt, sniffs for Sam's hiding spot, and discovers her hiding spot which is the south corridor) Sam: Found me! Wildmutt: (grunts) Sam: im sorry, what did you say? (Wildmutt uses sign language to communicate to Sam) Sam: "I'm a whale beast?" (Wildmutt sighs in dissapointment) Sam: Don't worry bud, we all have times in games like these where it feels like you always win. (Wildmutt sheds a tear) Sam: Are you sad? Don't worry. According to my smartness, a simple sadness or embarrassment can be cured by a simple- (Sam hugs Wildmitt, causing Wildmutt to hug him back, Wildmutt lays down while Sam belly rubs him, but Ben's Omnitrix times out at a awkward time, causing it to look like ???) Sam: you're thing timed out during an important time? That's stupid. Ben: well, technology. It can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Sam: say, can you do any tricks as Heatblast? Ben: sure. watch this (slaps Omnitrix and turns into Heatblast) (he does ???, which stuns Ben’s friends) Sam: wow! Do another one! (Heatblast fires his name at the sky, with flames saying "Ben" in capitalization, and does flame surfing in the sky, as well as juggling fireballs, and spitting out fire on a torch) (Cannonbolt rolls around and bounces off places) (Stinkfly flies in the sky and squirts some goo in the air and blows some gas up) (Grey Matter brings a machine to life and make it dance, as he bounces out of it) (Upgrade possesses Sam's body, causing Sam fire green lasers in the sky, and possess the machine Grey Matter brought to life) (Wildvine tangles around certain trees, stretches his limbs, and throws his bombs in the sky) (Four Arms picks up heavy objects, while lifting weights on his other arms) (Ripjaws swims in the ocean, and takes a bite of piece of shrapnel without exploding.) (and finally, Diamondhead puts his hands on the ground to make a Diamond ledge while jumps off of it to fire diamonds in the sky) Sam: That is so awesome! (After a long time of partying and showing his aliens to his friends and doing tricks, Ben goes to bed) (The next day arrives, Grandpa Max is packed up and ready to go) Grandpa: Alright people, our flight should leave in a few hours! Ben: Excuse me? On a plane? With the boring movies and bad food? I don't think so. We're taking the express! (Ben looks at Stinkfly on his omnitrix and slaps it, turning him into Stinkfly, his hands become insect like, his feet pointed into six limbs, his legs bends awkwardly, his body hardens, his face becomes four eyed with a square head) Stinkfly: Ready? Grandpa: i don't know Ben, Think it's right time to use Stinkfly? Stinkfly: of course it's the right time! Now hop in! (Grandpa and Gwen get on Stinkfly, causing him to fall) Hey, watch the wings! Gwen: Sorry, (smells Stinkfly) ew, did you think about putting on cologne? Act like an adult Ben! Stinkfly: Sorry, but we don't have time. Come on, lets go! (Stinkfly starts to fly to Belguim) (Meanwhile at Glowerhaven Castle) Guard: Listen, some idiots just attacked some guards, saying that "RaptorNet is the end of the world"! Male: End of the world eh? (the mysterious shadow turns his chair around, revaling him to be Eric) Eric: you come to me on the day of this anniversary, and some bozos complained about an internet company?! Guard: no, no! That's what I didn't mean! Eric: if you think youre dumb enough to protect the OmniCube, then GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT! (Guard runs away from room) Eric: God, I need a vacation! (Thinks about Guard's speech) hmm, RaptorNet... better call the only person I know who knows stuff about this RaptorNet thing. (Eric calls someone) Eric: Hey, doc, it's me, Eric. Doc: Eric, it's about time you call me, what do you need! Eric: what is RaptorNet? Doc: (gasps) this a situation that requires more attention, meet me at the Town Pines Mall at 7pm, Tonight! Eric: Tonight? But I have dinner plans, I don't wanna leave my wife sad! Doc: Shut up, there's no time to waste! Get to the mall by 7pm! Gotta go! Eric: wait doc, hey-- (dial tone) (Eric gives a whistle, Hopgoblin comes in the room) Hopgoblin: What do Eric need? Eric: Hop, make a nice romantic dinner for Kyra, tell her I'm busy with someone! Hopgoblin: Sir, Yes, Sir! Eric: thanks. (Stinkfly is still flying in the air, it's been 2 hours and Stinkfly is tired becuase of the pressure by Max, Gwen and the luggage) Stinkfly: How long until we get to Belgium? Gwen: Ben, we don't get there for a hour, what's wrong with you! Stinkfly: Well, I'm tired and you put a lot of pressure on-- (hears his phone ring, he picks it up) Gwen: Stinkfly has pockets? Stinkfly: Hello 21st century tech (answers phone) Yello, Stinky at your service, how may I help you? Doc: Ben! It's you! where are you? Stinkfly: (Looks down): uh, on the bordor to France and Germany! Doc: Ben! This is urgent, meet me at the Town Pines Mall in Route 24! Stinkfly: Route 24, that's just around the corner! Meet ya there! (Hangs up phone) Guys, we need to make an emergency landing at Town Pines Mall! Doc said to meet him there, it's urgent! Max: Dr. Emmett Brown? That is urgent, get us down there! Stinkfly: alright, hang on! (Stinkfly flies down to Town Pines Mall, the signs says "6:58pm") (Stinkfly lands, his omnitrix times out) Gwen: okay, where did he say to meet him? Ben: he said to meet us, (looks at email) NoiseLand Arcade. Gwen: Seriously, an arcade?! Max: wait a minute, lets go in the arcade, I wanna show you something! (in the arcade, Max leads Ben and Gwen to a door with a keypad and microphone) Max: just watch this folks. (Max enters a secret code, a microphone comes out) Doc: hello, hello? Who is this? Max: Max Tennyson, coming for urgent message for Ben Tennyson. Doc: great, come in! But Ben's not the only one! (door opens to a elevator, Ben, Gwen and Max walk into a meeting room with some familar faces) Ben: Oh my god, the Pokesquad? What are they doing here? Ash: to answer that we...... Doc: no time for hellos! We got a big problem! So everyone knows about RaptorDyne Systems? (everyone says yes) Doc: they look like a technical invention genius, but on the inside, it means great danger! (Everyone gasps) Doc: (shows picture) who is this? Ben: Victor Veloci, he's-- Ash: I know, he's a--- (alarm sounds) Doc: no time! Quick, everyone get into the Oddesyes RV while I power up this portal! (tries to power up, but doesn't start) Great Scott, the power cell is broken! We're never gonna get to Glowerhaven! Ben: don't worry, that can be solved, watch this! (Ben looks at Grey Matter and slaps his omnitrix and turns into Grey Matter, his hands fused into three elongated digets, his legs become frog like, his body shrinks, his face becomes frog like, completing the transformation) Grey Matter: now, i gotta get into the power cell and fix it! (Grey Matter goes into the cell and finds two wires) huh, there's a red wire and a blue wire, both wires are broken, but I could use my saliva to hotwire the cell! (and spits, and rewires both of them, he gets out of the cell and into the RV as his omnitrix times out) Ben: Let's go! next stop, Glowerhaven (Drives RV into portal) (the team arrive at Glowerhaven, where a purple dragon wearing a crown is in the way) Eric: STOP! (Ben halts the vehicle to a stop, everyone exits the RV) Eric: Guys, i forget to introduce you to-- Ben: (runs to Kyra) OH MY GOD! IT'S HER! IT'S PRINCESS KYRA THE DRAGON! I LOVE ALL YOUR WORKS, CAN YOU SIGN MY AUTOGRAPH! (Shows Glowerhaven Guide to Tourism book) Kyra: okay then, (signs book) Ben: Thanks!!! Eric: (Notices Omnitrix) woah woah woah woah woah! Is that an omnitrix! Ben: uh yeah! Eric: show me one of your alien forms! Ben: okay then, (finds a new alien on his omnitrix) What is that? Eric: (looks through book) That's a RockDweller, it's a creature that lives in the forests of Glowerhaven, it looks like a troll/spider/wolf hybrid that has wings and it's skin is made out of rock! Try it out! Ben: okay, (looks at his omnitrix) I hope this goes well... (slaps omnitrix and turns into RockDweller, his hands become Stone Claws, his legs become Crab like, his body bulks, his skin becomes hard and rough, his face becomes simian like , a tail grows out) RockDweller: wow, this looks amazing, I wonder what powers I have. (Terra powers of Earth) oh my god. Eric: Come here, there's something I need you to see. (Eric and Kyra leads the team to the Secret Vaults and into the OmniCube) Ben: oh my god! A room filled with omnitrixes! Eric: um, ash? What in your power again? Ash: Ben, check it out, go Greninja (Ash turns into greninja and Ben realizes that Greninja is strong) Ben: wow, that was cool! (High fives Ash Greninja, Ben's omnitrix goes crazy) oh god, what's happening to my Omnitrix! Eric: it appears to be adding in new forms, (looks at omnitrix) wait a minute, Pokémon?! Ben: I have pokemon forms now?! Eric: yes. Ben: Yes! Kyra: That's not the point. Eric, tell them the story Eric: well, a long time ago, Kyra messed with a Dragon Crystal and failed to See Sorron as bad dude. Team: woah. Eric: everyone, now I'm going to reveal a little secret I've hidden for a while (pulls up his right sleeve, revealing an Omnitrix) Ben: An Omnitrix? how did you get that? Eric: Well since your my great great Grandson, well... (Gets an Omnitrix from a shelf, gives it to Kyra) Kyra: you want me to wear this? Eric: well it might solve the Draconian Transformations Kyra: (sighs) alrighty, (slides Omnitrix to her arm, it locks in place) what should I try? Ash: Try Cannonbolt! Kyra: alright. (taps omnitrix and turns into Cannonbolt, her hands become bear like, her legs stubbed, her body rolls like an armadillo, her face flatens) Kyra as Cannonbolt: wow, now. How do i do the rolling thing? Ben: simple, you just fold yourself with your shells, and you sorta jump and start rolling! (Kyra rolls herself up into a ball and rolls around the room, the omnitrix times out) Kyra: that was a really good experience. Now i would-- Hopgoblin: ERIC!!!! Eric: Hop, what are you doing here? Hopgoblin: it terrible, someone name Vilgax look for you! Eric: who the hell is Vilgax? Vilgax: I am Vilgax (Everyone looks in horror as Vilgax appears) Ben: Vilgax, what are you doing in here, I thought I defeated you! Vilgax: hehe, you see, I faked my death! So, our long battle continues! Ben: you wont stop us this time! Eric: alright, I'm going Four Arms! (Eric slaps omnitrix and turns into Four Arms, his hands become divided to form three fingers after arms separate, his arms separate into four arms, his feet become strong legged, his body bulked up, his face muscle and broaded with four eyes.) Kyra: I'm going Ghostfreak! (Kyra slaps omnitrix and turns into Ghostfreak, her hands turn gray, her legs disappear, her body turns gray, her face turns pale, her eyes fuse into one, her nose disappears, and ears become holes.) Ash: I'm going Lucario! Lucario, Go! (Ash turns into Lucario, his hands become paws with a spike on top, his feet also paws, his legs bends and turns, his body becomes uneven, a tail sprouts, his face becomes Jackal like, his ears stretch and point, and his hands forms aura.) Ben: and I'll go Wildmutt! (Ben slaps omnitrix and turns into Wildmutt, his hands grew claw, his feet grew claws, his legs turn furry, his arms furry, his body turns dog shaped, his face gets furry, his eyes disappear, his ears disappear, his nose disappear, completing the transformation.) Eric as Four Arms: Lets settle this, uno mono, alien dos mono! Vilgax: oh let's just see about that! (To Be Contunied in Part 2!)